


Shake Your Body Line

by Rubynye



Category: DC Comics, Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cassandra met Monica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Your Body Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/choc_fic/profile)[**choc_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/choc_fic/).

Title: Shake Your Body Line  
Fandom: DC Comics / Heroes crossover  
Characters: Cass Cain (Batgirl III) &amp; Monica Dawson  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: none, really  
Summary: When Cassandra met Monica.  
Disclaimer: These characters and their settings do not belong to me.

Cassandra grins, lowering her fists. Batman had warned her about an influx of new metas, and Robin had pointed out that some were likely to be in plainclothes. Even so, when she saw the girl flipping and dancing around her assailants, grin bright between her glossy red lips and laughter in every inch of her body, she was shocked by the sight, to realize there was something not merely human about the girl's movement.

The girl laughs, relaxing her own fists as she raises her hands to pat down her shiny black hair. Cass had leaped to apprehend her, moving silently, but the girl was spinning and spotted the movement; she whirled again, kicking the last thug in the jaw, cocked her hip and put her fists up, and for a moment Cass was reminded of Steph. But the first punch was overhand and nothing like Steph's at all.

Then she bows, smooth and low, and Cass presses her palms together and returns the gesture. Neither was the second punch, after she'd danced away from Cass's first attack--- the second punch was a copy of Cass's, the attack a rephrasing of her own. The way the girl fought, the way she blocked and evaded and then charged -- her moves were reflections of Cass's, sometimes rearranged, but the underlying voice... it was a little like Steph's, with echoes of some other people, but that hip-stance, that wiggle, that was a voice Cass hadn't heard before. One she liked.

"Hey, Gotham Girl." She smiles that bright red-framed grin again, her accent making her voice sound even warmer, and says, "This always how you say hi?" She was a little like Onyx too, beyond the superficialities of skin color, but she knew better than to try moves based on the sort of solidity Onyx has, which neither of them possess. Instead she danced Cass's moves back to her, laughing when they mirrored each other, then changing the order and landing a couple of hits. Cass caught herself and charged forward, the girl flipped up over her, and only rolling saved her from being landed on; she jumped over a groaning thug and spun to face the girl again, found her grinning from head to foot, and couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah," Cass replies. "When you can dance." The girl's laugh is bright and open, and Cass can't keep from laughing with her any more than she could keep from grinning; she holds out her hand and Cass grasps it, and it feels ordinary and warm and strong. When Cass pushes her cowl back the girl tilts her head, pleased surprise shimmering down the lines of her body, and says, "All right, then. Hi there, I'm Monica."

 

_Crossover: DC/Heroes, Cassandra Cain &amp; Monica Dawson: what do they see in each others' eyes? What do their bodies say? (gen or femslash ok)-   
"Excuse me, but can I be you for a while?"_ I'm not usually a crossover person, but this one I couldn't resist.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shake Your Body Line [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709147) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
